Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
by CrowsFragileDreams
Summary: This is pretty much a story version of the game. I'm basing this story off of the game play that Cry aka Chaoticmonki is doing on Youtube.


**A/N: Well it's been a long time since I've been on Fanfiction. Nice to see that there have been some change's to it. I find it fascinating that people no longer have to log into their account (if they have one) to review someone's story. Also, the fact that you can now put a cover on your story is a nice change too.**

**For this story, it is going to be a bit different than the stories I have written in the past (that I haven't uploaded). Basically what I'm meaning is that I will be basing this on the way that Cry aka ChaoticMonki is playing the game. So in other words, chapter one will end when video one does and so on and so fourth.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and I'll **_**try**_** and complete it… hopefully.**

Chapter 1

"_At the very end of a summer that was all too short, the old man I was living with passed away. Even after all these years we spent together, I never knew his name. Later that evening, I dug a shallow grave in the front yard of our home and buried him there. At that moment, I was truly alone in the world."_

Seto stood near enough in the middle of the old observatory, glancing up into the moonlight of the night. The dome was opened slightly, letting the moonlight shine some of its bright light into the darkened area. The area that the young boy was in was still slightly dark, but it was no longer in complete darkness.

Seto turned his attention away from the moon light to the dimly light observatory. "Hmm… Maybe I'll find something he left behind. It's so dark I can hardly see. If I crank open the dome, then I can let in some moonlight." The boy said this to no one but himself as he glanced around, trying to see through the darkness.

Moving away from the huge telescope, Seto began his search from the crank. He knew it wasn't all too far away from where he had been standing and within less than a few minutes or so; he managed to find it without much difficulty. Placing both of his hands on the crank, Seto began turning it and slowly the dome began opening, letting in more moonlight. The dimly lit room had marginally gotten brighter allowing Seto to see more of what was in the room.

Turning his gaze away from the room, Seto gazed up at the moonlight once more, marveling at prettiness of it. It was barely seconds later before he turned away from the moon and continued his search for anything that the old man had left behind.

A dark area to a room without a door came into sight. The red-headed boy gazed in, but could not see anything. "Whoa. It's too dark to go in here… I need to find something to light the way." His attention was turned away from the darkly light room and his search for a flashlight had commenced. He couldn't remember where he had seen one before which meant he no doubt had to go and search for one. The room he was in was thoroughly checked, but no flashlight came into view. Although Seto had managed to find a lantern, the lantern unfortunately wouldn't light.

The spiral staircase came into view and considering the area that Seto was in showed no signs of a flashlight, checking upstairs seemed seemingly enough like a reasonable idea. Turning to the right, Seto began heading over to the balcony and walking carefully over the plank of wood that let to the telescope. It seemed somewhat dangerous walking over a telescope and the metal panels to get to a small part of the upstairs room, but Seto never questioned it. Moments later he was at his destination and it proved to be helpful as the flashlight he had been looking for was on the old man's bed.

"Hey, Look! It's… his flashlight!" Without hesitating for any longer, Seto picked up the flashlight and began making his way back across the metal panels, the telescope and of course, the plank of wood before heading downstairs to the ground floor and into the now visible room that had been too dark to enter without the flashlight that he now possessed.

The room was filled with several bookcases filled with nothing but books. Something stood out though – the drawing's that were on the wall opposite one of the bookcases. The drawings had no colour to them; they were just black and white. From what the pictures looked like, it seemed as if someone, maybe even himself had drawn it. The small images were of a person, a bonfire, a star, a car and a building. It was currently unknown to Seto what they actually were meant to mean.

The drawings were thus ignored and Seto turned away from them, making his way past three bookcases and coming across a small white and ginger cat that continuously shifted back and fourth when Seto when to close to the animal. The feline was left behind, standing watching Seto disappear behind the bookcases. More drawings were visible on the walls, but Seto never bothered to look at them.

Shining the flashlight across at the table, he didn't even get a chance to look at anything on it before a voice broke through the silence.

"Stubborn little things. I thought they were all dead, but I see at least one survived." Seto listened in confusion, wondering who the voice belonged to and where it was coming from.

Quickly turning around, Seto shined the flashlight ahead of him, but nothing was there. "Who's there?!" The question was asked in a calm, but slightly scared voice. Seto had no idea what the person or maybe even the thing was going to be like if it ever showed itself.

The person, no the _thing_ appeared seconds later. To Seto, the thing was a floating brownish mask with a few fancy designs on it. What creeped Seto out was the fact that one of the masks eyes had blood coming out of it and running down the left side of it's face. Red ribbons floated at the side of the mask as it began moving closer to the red-haired teenager.

"Who are you?! How'd you get in here?" Seto asked the questions quickly whilst trying to figure it out for himself. The mask wasn't something he had seen before and from the looks of it, the mask had literally appeared out of nowhere.

"Why should I answer?" The mask's voice drifted through the almost silence room. The only sound, apart from their voices, was Seto's breathing.

The floating mask turned away from Seto, revealing a somewhat jellyfish like balloon that was attached to part of it's back. Seto's purple eyes watched the sudden movement.

Seto didn't bother replying. Instead of replying he chose to fight using the stick that he was holding. The first strike didn't do much, the second made the floating mask move backwards. Nine attacks later from just Seto and the mask was defeated… in a way. Seto didn't understand why the mask didn't fight back, but on the other hand, he really wasn't complaining. The teen had no idea what the floating mask possessed when it came to fighting and he honestly, didn't want to find out either.

"How pathetic. Such a useless creature." Seto began to get tired out and unfortunately the floating mask was currently still floating around, mocking the teenager.

Although tired out, Seto was refusing to give up. "W-What… what are you…?" The second question was asked with a few pauses here and there. For some odd reason, the fifteen-year-old wasn't really expecting a reply considering he didn't get much of or rather, no reply to his last question that he had asked.

Like the last answer the mask had given Seto, it seemed somewhat the same answering, but just said in a different way of wording. "I do not have to answer to you." The mask, in a way, seemed cryptic. With those last words said, the mask disappeared before Seto's eyes.

Surprised passed by Seto of what he had just witnessed. In all honest truth, he wasn't very sure whether or not he would see the mask once again or if that was just a one time thing.

Seto's attention was caught by a bit of folded up paper that was lying on the desk that he didn't get a chance to even glance at just the cryptic floating mask interrupting him.

Opening the folded bit of paper, Seto began reading out loud what was written on it. "By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. Before, I didn't really care if I was dead or alive. I never considered myself worthy of living. And yet, I knew not even death could atone for my sins. You have no idea how hard it was for me to even write you this letter. It's strange, really… for having wasted so much of my life… now that the end is finally in sight, I never dreamed I'd feel like this. Only the time I spent with you gave meaning to my worthless life. Only now do I regret that I didn't open my heart to you more. Why is it, that as I say goodbye, that I'm brimming with so many things I wish I could have said to you? Please forgive this foolish old man. Head east of here and you will reach a tall red tower. I can't promise, but there you might find other survivors besides yourself. When I am gone, you must go east. Now go… And Seto… thank you… for everything." Half way through the letter, Seto's voice began to crack, indicating that he was almost close to crying. During the last short sentence, Seto could have sworn that he had heard the old man reading the words to him. It had to be the teenager's imagination though. The dead don't return.

Putting the old man's letter away into his locket, Seto picked up the strange blue stone that had been sitting beside it. It was unknown to what the purpose of the blue stone was for, but Seto figured he might find what it would be used for sooner or later.

With everything collected that he needed, Seto exited the observatory, leaving the place, but not his memories behind. This thus began his long trek to the tall red tower.

'_Hey, must everything in this world change?_

_Tell me. Is there nothing left in this heart to express? _

_In the depth of night, the morning awaits, and the day repeats._

_Hey, if even our promise will one day be forgotten,_

_Oh, how I wish for this song to reach you._

_From the end to a new beginning, these tears greet the day._

_Far away. Far away. The shadows of days past yearn for light._

_Far away. Far away. I hold on to the delicate shimmer._

_The ever-shifting, ever-changing light and shadow. Just what awaits us beyond them?'_

**A/N: Okay Sirs and Madams. I'm going to end part one of the first chapter here. **

**Although I've only gotten 13 minutes and 38 seconds into the video, I want to see how many people actually bother reading this. Basically this means whether or not I should continue writing this fanfiction.**

**Oh and for starters, I get that this could possibly classify as copyright, but its only fanfiction. It's not as if I'm planning on publishing it in any way.**


End file.
